Master Armorers
/ ?? / Witch hunter's armor |Level = 24 |Starting_icon = multiple}} Master Armorers is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough When Geralt is speaking to Fergus Graem, he can ask about mastercrafted armor. When he does, Yoana - who works the forge with Fergus Graem - tells of the tools of Clan Tordarroch which could be used to create a light on strong armor. Geralt is then tasked with retrieving tools from the Clan Tordarroch forge on Undvik Island in Skellige. This quest unlocks Contract: The Griffin from the Highlands. Upon completion of this quest Yoana will create the unique armor for Geralt, and be available to create mastercrafted armors if Geralt has the plans. Journal entry : Witchers live to kill monsters, and so they place great importance on the weapons and armor they use. Bodily harm is all too common in this profession, so whenever the chance arises to acquire better work clothing, the thinking witcher pounces on it like a cat on a plump mouse. : Such a mouse skittered in front of Geralt's eyes at one point in the form of the dwarf Fergus, an armorer of great renown. The craftsman promised to forge top-notch equipment for our hero, but first he needed the appropriate tools. Geralt thus set out in search of them. Geralt helps Yoana in testing her armor: : Geralt acquired the tools, but his adventure did not end there. In the meantime he learned Fergus' apprentice was the true master of the forge, and Fergus himself a mere figurehead. Apparently this arrangement came about because they thought no one would believe a woman could possess such talent. It seemed now the fickle apprentice had changed her mind and wished to assume her rightful place in the sun. : In order to prove her talent, she made Geralt do a bit of running around and act as an archer's target in a bizarre ordeal. Luckily, everything worked out and in the end our hero earned the gratitude of a true master armoress, who promised to forge him the best plate in the world. If Geralt refuses to help Yoana in testing her armour: (quest failure) : Geralt acquired the tools, but in the end no armour would be forged with them. It turned out the real talent in the workshop belonged to Fergus' female understudy, the man himself being a mere figurehead there to assuage people who would never believe a woman could possess such talent. Geralt was asked to assist in proving this talent to all and sundry by acting as a human target of sorts - and this was too much for him. He refused to participate in this risky armor effectiveness trial, and thus the Nilfgaardian officer concluded Yoana was a fraud. After this, she packed up her things and left Velen for good. I hope, in the end, she found some place where they could appreciate her talent. Objectives * Ask if Fergus is a master armorer * Get blacksmith's tools from Undvik * Defeat the troll * Bring the tools to Fergus * Find a master armorer in Velen * Decide if you trust Yoana * Get gland acid from an archgriffin * Take the gland acid to Yoana * Talk to Fergus Videos File:Master Armorers - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 86 - Let's Play Hard Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:صانعة الأسلحة الماهرة pl:Mistrz płatnerstwa ru:Мастер-бронник